Tainted Innocence
by Papan Oujia
Summary: So far, most of those who can use Innocence worked for Black Order. Then there is the Red Dawn—a group of accommodators that work outside Black Order. So, they need to get in touch with them through their latest spotted member in France. [Code Name: Hazel / Form of Innocence: Marionette]


A red haired male with petite body sighed as he lowered his hands and pulled in his fingers, forming it into knuckles.

This fight has ended. Just as fast as he had think. The sky darkened a litle, dusk had came. It almost time.

He sighed in relief, "I'm glad I could make it in time. Mother would be mad if I don't." He turned his back, and walked away, reapplying his scraf around his neck. A wooden humanoid puppet 140 cm in height following him from behind. It has black hair and walked by two feet, some transparent string was connected to the petite male's fingers from it.

A marionette.

A puppet with very humanoid appearance that made it nearly impossible to identify as a mere puppet, because it look exactly like a 10 years old kid.

Not too far from the place, a man in brown cloack gulped at the sight. He put down his scope and place it in his backpack. His body shivered, heart beating fast, and hard to breathe.

Someone had just wiped out an entire city worth of Akuma in one battle.

Just who...?

.

.

.

.

**Red Dawn**

They are said to be a group accomodators that worked outside of Black Order. They have been spotted around the world purifying Akumas left and right. They have at least eight known accomodators that could be identified by accessories or clothes with red clouds pattern. Be it a jacket, cloack, scraf, even hairpin.

Their activities first spotted three years ago by the appearance of three accomodators in Netherland. They were seen exterminating Akumas from one to another. The three accomodators probably used same innocence, two male and one female. A man with long low-tied red hair that wore a pair of bracelet with red cloud pattern, the Black Order dubbed him **Ruby**; a man with orange-like colored hair with a piercing on his right ear and wearing a red cloud patterned jacket, they dubbed him **Peridot**; and lastly a woman with bluish purple hair that used a red cloud hairpin along with her flower one, and they dubbed her **Amethys**. The innocence is yet to be identified.

Red Dawn next acivity occured in Sweden, two members of them was spotted disposing Akumas. Their fighting ability was on par with some Exorcist of Black Order. A man with face mask whose innocence appeared to be a selection of full face masks that he would use on his face, granting him the power to bend a respective element in accordance to the mask's pattern—wind, fire, water, lighting, and earth—he wore a cloack with red clouds pattern; Black Order dubbed him **Jade **in accord to his eye color.

The other was a male with silver hair and wear sleeveless shirt with red clouds pattern, paired with black 3/4 leather cardigan and grey trouser. He was identified to have act-reflection innocence that would reflect any harm he received to the one who caused him harm. It also worked on poisons, elementals, bombs, and detached limb—it reatach back somehow. He also carried portable two-bladed scythe everywhere, they dubbed him **Grey**.

Another member was spotted alone in Russia. He was a rather tall man with dark blue hair, carrying a wooden cest on his back. He wore a headband with red cloud pattern, and travelled to south alongside killing Akumas, he was dubbed as **Navy**.

A member of them was also spotted around South East Asia and Australia. An young man with black hair wearing an eyes cover and a red clouds patterned hoodies. He has shown to have an innocence within his eyes that eradicted every Akumas in his sight. He was dubbed as **Onyx**.

And the lastest member was spotted in France, a red haired petite teenager. He wore a scraf with red cloud pattern and accompanied by his innocence—a 140 cm marionette that seems to be male with untamed black hair and could move without much effort. He could control his innocence with only a flick of his finger. It had come to attention that the puppet possessed many weaponary in it's body that was always ready to unleash at any time, and capable to kill Akumas with it. They dubbed him as **Hazel**.

As of right now, it's unknown wether Red Dawn's intention and goal contradicted Black Order or not; but the fact that they were fighting against Akumas don't change. Until this point, Red Dawn has never showed any hostile action towards Black Order, we never crossed path either. There is even possibility that Red Dawn do not know of Black Order's existance.

_taken from **Red Dawn Activity Report** _

.

.

.

.

"In conlusion, your mission is to get into contact with a latest member of Red Dawn that was recently spotted in France. Code name: Hazel, real name unknown. Red hair, honey brown eyes, heigh around 160, wearing red cloud scraf around his neck. His innocence is suspected to be in the marionette that always followed him everywhere he went." Komui showed them a picture of a young man—maybe a late teenager with the exact description.

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda blinked at the information given to them. Their eyes locked to the young man in the potrait. Still processing what did Komui say.

"Are you saying there is another group of accomodators beside Black Order?!" Allen reacted first. Eyes sparkling with curiousity.

"I've heard about them before, but I never tought of it to be true." Lavi mumbled in low voice, but enough for the other exorcist to hear it. "So what are we gonna do with Hazel after we got in contact with him?"

"Tch, of course they will drag him to Black Order. Higher-ups would deem them a threat outside Black Order." Kanda's mouth twitched a bit at the tought.

"That is..maybe." Lenalee lowered her gaze to her inactive innocence. "If it is going to happen, that's kinda sad."

Komui went speechless, but regained his composure in no time, "Hey, don't give Black Order such a low expectation—even if it's true, hmm. You just need to built a connection to their group and confirm our concern; mainly of their knowledge of this war, their goal, identity of their members, leader—if any, and their position in this war. Are they friend or foe, are they dangerous or not, and so on." he explained.

"But.. if they are fighting against Akumas, aren't they in our side?" Allen questioned.

Lavi shook his head, "The real question is not about their relation to Millenium Earl, but their relation to us from Black Order. There is many chance they are threat towards Order."

"We just need to be friendly towards them, then?" Allen questioned again, still not sure of it.

"Yes, basically." Lavi responded.

"You will depart in one hour, prepare yourself and leave trought the Ark." Komui ordered.

.

.

"Anyone home?"

He knocked the wooden door in front of him twice, waiting for the resident to answer his calling. The house is clean and it's front door hadn't rusted after three years he left for his journey. Inside was bright, as shown by the glass window beside the door.

"Mother?"

He knocked twice more.

"Father?"

What are they doing? He cannot see anything behind the window curtain.

His beloved puppet, Jean, stood still behind him. Ready for everything. It's smooth face smiled at him patiently, giving him the energy to wait for some more.

But no one answered his call from inside.

He blinked once. Strange. Did he knocked the wrong door? His caramel brown eyes narrowed slightly at the sign hanging over the door.

**_MOI FANTOCHÉ_ **

No, it's his home alright. Just what is his parents trying to pull on him..? He sighed and pushed the door, maybe it's not locked.

The door opened, and without furure ado he slipped inside with Jean on his back.

"W-wha—what the heck is it?!"

Inside, all he could see were red, and dolls.

For the first time in, like, forever, he, Mario Fantoche, son of Lumine Fantoche, the reincarnation of Sasori, had felt like...this.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

a/n: aaaaaaand we started another story. which was very...something. considering that none of our pc worked at all, and that we hasn't finished Without Regret. another crossover at that.

(why are we so like this...?)

we are going to continue this story to the time we cannot, hope we could complete it!

thank you for reading, do not forget to checklist on favorite, follow and review our work so we can know how do you think about this story.

see you next time!


End file.
